First and True Love
by Musical.Blossom's Strength
Summary: During the 4th Great Shinobi War Hollows appear and send the Allied Nations and Madara's forces retreating. The Hollows had actually created another route and this one to the shinobi world. But three shinobi have the power do destroy the hollows: Itachi, Kankuro, and Sakura. And three months later they meet some interesting people who claim to be shinigami. Full summary inside.


_First and True Love _

_Rated T for teens and all ages above, but we all know that not many people care about this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach because I am not creative enough for a plot line that complicated!_

_Full Summary: During the 4th Great Shinobi War Hollows appear and send the Allied Nations and Madara's forces retreating. Hollows had actually created another route and this one to the shinobi world since nobody there seemed to have much spiritual power so would be easy picking for the lower hollows. But it seemed they were mistaken since all Shinobi and civilians in the world could see the hollows. But only three Shinobi could destroy the hollows: Itachi Uchiha, Kankuro, and Sakura. And out of all three for once Sakura was the strongest. Until one day the largest hollow seen came and then came the cavalry, and Hell officially broke loose._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Three months ago an anomaly took place on the battle field of the 4th Great Shinobi War. A tear appeared up in the sky and grew until it burst open. And like the water from a faucet disgusting monsters poured out and attacked both armies.

The unlucky ones right beneath the opening were gone. Their bodies never recovered. And the ninja realizing their inability to fight the creatures both retreated, and unknown to either side they were both pursued to the edge of their land. The Allied forces took up shop in Konoha and civilians were evacuated in the thousands.

During those times three shinobi came to be keys of the survival for the ninja. These ninja were the only ones with the ability to defeat the white faced monsters. And since the monsters' arrival none of them could deny the strange things happening to them.

All of them knew they were strange and they always had: they all heard a voice in their head and had since they were little and it wasn't a demon in the least. Itachi had always chalked it up to stress, and that a part of his mind had formed to the purpose of saying all that he held back from his family for so many years. Kankuro had always liked the voice that spoke to him, and even used his puppets as a type of medium to try and help the voice gain a shape or form. Sakura had also always had a voice in her head, and just like Itachi the voice had always said the things she was to shy or scared to say out loud. Sakura had named her 'inner Sakura' and imagined her to look the same.

But after the appearances of the monsters that voice had begun to change in all of them. And a fuzzy picture of what they looked like began to form in their minds as well. Actually it was these voices that had told the three that they were able to defeat the monsters that were properly called 'hollows'.

And because theses three were the only ones about to fight they had formed a team by order of the Kages' to push down the hollows advances. At first there were problems with the team because Sakura didn't like the thought of working with Itachi because of her past teammate Status with Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother. And hearing about the massacre and everything he put Sasuke through put a lot of bad blood between them for her. She felt this way until Itachi told her the truth of the massacre, about his family, about Sasuke, and the Akatsuki. After that Sakura looked up to Itachi as her hero and the two shared a sibling bond for each other. None besides Kankuro could truly understand. And he only understood because he heard the conversation and was with the two each and every day for training.

The three were sent on missions to eradicate hollows if they got to plentiful in one area. The three easily worked together to destroy the small hollows that roamed the area mostly. And due to their ninja training and status the fights were easy enough for any of them to handle. Until today.

Sakura ran through the trees as fast as she could so as not to be stepped on. Sakura had been doing a large scale hollow patrol on her own when a larger crack – bigger than any before – appeared and a hollow bigger that 2 and ½ Hokage towers stacked on top of each other appeared. Thankfully the monstrosity of a hollow did not seem to have any interesting in heading the way to Konoha.

Unfortunately it looked right at Sakura and chose her as its target. And that is the reason that Sakura is currently running through the trees like a mad person.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sakura chanted as she continued to jump from branch to branch. "Itachi-nii and Kankuro had both offered to accompany this morning, and what did it say? Oh yes 'I can handle the small fry on my own'. I take it back. Besides this is no small fry this is a BIG potato!" Sakura realized she was in trouble because a) she was currently freaking out and therefore could not think completely sane, b) not able to jump that high as to get to the things freaking head, and c) didn't think one of her punches would be enough to bring the thing down to the ground and crack its mask.

Suddenly Sakura got an idea and began to race towards the border. Sakura raced to the Valley of the End and jumped across the border. The large Hollow followed, but its legs would not reach the other side and fell into down. This made it a little easier to attack his head.

"Shannaro!" Sakura cried as she now raced towards the hollow and up its large body. With her right fist she brought it down in the middle of the hollow mask cracking it, and then she followed it up using her left to make the crack even bigger. Then with both her feet together Sakura brought them down together on the crack one last time and shattered the mask. Sadly for Sakura this wasted a lot of her energy because she never had much chakra to begin with and she had to use a lot behind her punches and kick to break the mask apart. But it didn't wind her because she was used to it. It was strange how little chakra she had, but yet she always felt something more powerful inside that kept her going. Anyhow, Sakura began to race back to Konoha to report the large hollow, but she stopped and jumped away when this HUGE man fell out of the sky. Sakura was so surprised by the man as he stood up that her fist filled with chakra and lashed out with a will of its own and hit the man in his left eye…and through a good number of trees, destroying them.

Sakura realizing what she had just done regained her senses and rushed towards where the man had flown off to. He was currently stuck in a tree, and it was a little funny because of the way he looked.

The man had a long face and pronounced cheekbones and just like Gaara had no eyebrows. He had black hair that was styled oddly in a fashion of eleven long spikes pointing out it a symmetrical fashion around his head with chiming bells around his head. He also had a long scar running down the length of the left side of his face and an eye patch covering the other side of his face. And Sakura could clearly see that he was a very tall and very muscular man, he was at least 6' 5''.

"Who are you?" Sakura called down to the man who was trying with difficulty might she add, to get himself onto a branch that could actually hold his weight. The man looked up and then disappeared before reappearing above her with his katana drawn out, and thanks to training for three months every day with Itachi and Tsunade, she easily dodged him by jumping to the right.

"Pretty interesting for a little girl," The intimidating man said as he began to laugh loudly and his deep, rough voice infuriated her. 'Little girl?' Sakura thought as a tick grew on her forehead in agitation and the need to destroy took over like it always did. He returned his sword to its sheath and put a hand over the eyed she had clobbered to test for tenderness. "And you're strong as hell too. You seem like fun so I'll tell you. I'm Zaraki Kenpachi."

Sakura eyed him warily still and jumped backwards into the air and back flipping to a branch father away.

"Haruno Sakura. Now what are you doing on this land? I don't think somebody like you would just fall out of the sky for nothing." Sakura replied as her defensive crouch loosened some and stood to her full height, which wasn't much compared to the man in front of her he was most definitely a full foot taller than her.

Kenpachi laughed at the funny girl before dragging his eyes up and down her body. Kenpachi admitted that he was shocked at first to see the little girl. She looked like and older version of Yachiru, but this girl had green eyes unlike Yachiru who had gold eyes and a permanent blush to her face. And this girl was not smiling at him either.

Kenpachi wondered though why she could see him. In the human world nobody could really see him unless he was in a Gigai, but he was not in one of those uncomfortable faux bodies right now. So she must have a large amount of reiatsu. Taking out a device that creep Mayuri had given him to measure reiatsu in this new world he realized she had enough to be a fuku-taicho. But there was also an unknown substance swimming in her body the device detected. 'Great Mayuri is gonna want to come here and experiment of this girl now,' Kenpachi thought with a grown. He hated the disgusting 12th captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"I'm here to destroy hollows that are in this world and look around at a few things," Kenpachi said and noticed how Sakura tensed a little at the word 'hollow'. Her eyes then hardened as she glared at him.

"Is it your job to take care of them?" Sakura asked with a little venom leaking out in her voice.

"Yeah and a whole society I'm part of as well." Kenpachi answered her question.

"Then where were you three months ago?" Sakura asked as she gripped her fists tightly. "I've had to deal with them for a while now and I'm annoyed by it all. So I think you have some explaining to do. So I will escort you back to Konoha, the capitol, for further interrogation." Sakura explained before turning her back to him and jumping to another tree in the direction of Konoha as Kenpachi just stared at her. "Well come on I don't have all day."

"You can't order me around little girl." Kenpachi growled out as he sneered at the girl who just casually looked at him from over her shoulder. This remark of his seemed to cause a reaction.

"You said 'this world' meaning you're not from around here and there fore have no right to act on your own here without supervision. Now I can either hand cuff you and bring you back, or you can come easily with me now. Besides you also owe me three months work and two other people the same amount."

Kenpachi sneered again but decided that it would be bad if he caused too much trouble, and if there were others like this spit fire it would be good to report abut them as well. So he followed after her but had a little difficulty keeping up with her pace since he was not as balanced jumping from branch to branch. So he jumped down and started running beneath her.

After running for an hour or so Sakura jumped down and started running besides him and when Kenpachi threw her a questioning glance she nearly tilted her head in the direction of the large gate. It was a city from what Kenpachi could tell with vibrant colors and guards around every point, all wearing different types of uniforms. "That's Konoha the main capitol as of three months ago after the beginning of the arrival of hollows in this world. Only I and two others are known to have the ability to defeat hollows while others can only see them. The Shinobi have become quite paranoid so please bear with it." Sakura explained as she took to lead.

"Shinobi? So that's what you are, little girl?" Kenpachi asked Sakura as he kept his eyes focused on the gate. His muscles flexed in anticipation of a good fight these people might challenge him with.

"Of course this is a world on shinobi." Sakura said and then slowed to a walk as they got within 100 feet of the gate. Kenpachi walked besides her and both watched as the large gates were opened before them as they got closer and closer. On the other side of the gate Sakura saw Itachi and Kankuro waiting, and besides them were two men. They were both dressed in the same as Kenpachi. They wore obvious Han-juban with long sleeves that was white. Then they all had black Gi on and black Hakama pants with katanas tied to all of their waists. They also had a sash around all their waists, and the two also had tabi socks with waraji tied to their feet. And also like Kenpachi they all had a white cloak around theses clothes. But their looks were all different. The one that stood besides Kankuro had silver hair that went straight down and had a clothed mouthed, creepy smile and the one besides Itachi…looked exactly like Itachi.

I shook of the need to laugh and noticed how Kenpachi straightened up at the sight of the two besides my teammates. They could obviously be categorized as allies. Upon arriving at the gate the two nameless men nodded their heads toward Kenpachi and confirming my former thought. "Sakura I hope everything went well." Itachi stated casually as he glared at Kenpachi since Itachi probably didn't like the thought of a male getting close to his little sister like figure.

"Yeah, but I ran into this huge hollow that gave me a little trouble just because I didn't know hoe to break its mask it was so huge. And then I ran into Zaraki-san." Sakura responded as she signed herself back into the list at the entrance with Kotetsu and Izumo. "It seems you made some friends and they are?"

"This is Ichimaru Gin and Kuchiki Byakuya; they claim to be Shinigami and to be the ones that are supposed to destroy the hollows along with their organization." Kankuro replied and Kenpachi nodded his head at me saying that was his formal introduction in a way. "The Kages' wish to speak to them, but we had to wait for Zaraki-san. We shall now go."

* * *

**I hope you all like it!**

**Please Review **

**it makes me happy. **

**I know this is a couple not really done but I think they could work. **


End file.
